Bruno Tonioli
Bruno Tonioli (born November 25, 1955) is an Italian-born British choreographer and TV personality who appears as a judge on the television dance competition Strictly Come Dancing for BBC TV in the UK, and its American adaptation Dancing with the Stars on ABC TV in the US, Tonioli co-created and appeared on the BBC talent show DanceX and its short-lived American adaptation, Dance War: Bruno vs. Carrie Ann. Career In the early 1970s, Tonioli was a member of the Paris-based company La Grande Eugène and later joined the Lindsay Kemp Company. He worked extensively as a freelance dancer, including an appearance in Elton John's "I'm Still Standing" video. Tonioli has worked in the music business as a choreographer for music videos, stage shows, and tours for artists such as Tina Turner, Sting, Elton John, The Rolling Stones, Freddie Mercury, Sinitta, Boy George, and Duran Duran. His close association with Bananarama produced many videos, from "Venus" to "Movin' On". Tonioli choreographed the band Arcadia's music video for their song "Election Day" as documented in a 1980s documentary entitled The Making of Election Day. Tonioli's motion picture credits include Ella Enchanted, The Gathering Storm, Little Voice, Dancin' thru the Dark, Enigma, The Parole Officer, and What a Girl Wants. His television film credits include Miss Marple The Body in the Library, Blonde Bombshell, Scarlet Pimpernel and The Bare Necessities. Theatre credits include La Vie Parisienne, Godspell, Steve Coogan's show The Man Who Thinks He's It, and "Forbidden Passion" (BBC TV trilogy in 1985, entitled Oscar in the UK) playing manservant to Oscar Wilde (Michael Gambon). Other television credits include Absolutely Fabulous (2003), The Tony Ferrino Phenomenon, Ghosts of Oxford Street, The BRIT Awards (1988, 1990, 1991), many Top of the Pops, three Royal Variety Performance shows, Miss World (1998–1999), and the Australian edition of Dancing with the Stars as a guest judge. In the United States, he has appeared on numerous talk shows including Larry King Live, The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, The Bonnie Hunt Show, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, The View, Live with Regis & Kelly, Rachael Ray, The Soup, Lopez Tonight, and Chelsea Lately. In January 2008, ABC premiered Dance War: Bruno vs. Carrie-Ann. Tonioli's team won the viewer-voted competition, earning a contract with Hollywood Records. In 2009 and 2010 he was a judge on the UK tour of Strictly Come Dancing Live, appearing at 45 shows on each tour. During his time with the U.S. Dancing With the Stars, Tonioli called Cheetah Girl Sabrina Bryan "a little lynx on the prowl" and labeled singer and actor Billy Ray Cyrus "a crazy bear lost in a swamp". A minor controversy arose following Tonioli's remarks to U.S. Dancing With the Stars contestant Michael Bolton and dance partner Chelsie Hightower on the September 27, 2010 after show, when the judge called Bolton's jive dance the worst he had seen in all 11 seasons. Bolton expressed his dissatisfaction prominently in the media afterward, prompting ABC to release a statement defending Tonioli. In September 2012, Tonioli released an autobiography entitled Bruno Tonioli: My Story. In 2012 he appeared as a mariachi singer and dancer in a Dole commercial. Personal life Born in Italy, Tonioli is fluent in Italian, English, Portuguese, Spanish, and French.3 Tonioli is openly homosexual, and has spoken of the homophobic bullying he suffered in his youth. Category:Judges Category:People Category:1955 Births